Conventional separating walls, for example, in aircraft cabins, are arranged between a cargo space or compartment and a passenger cabin. Such a separating wall is conventionally secured to the aircraft structure such as the fuselage by brackets securing the top portion of the separating wall to the cabin ceiling and the bottom portion to the cabin floor.
German Patent Publication (DE-OS) 2,649,991 discloses partition walls for vehicles, which walls are to a limited extent movable in the longitudinal vehicle direction. Arresting devices are provided for securing the partition walls in a number of different positions. The end wall of a cargo space so separated from the rest of the vehicle, is braced against the vehicle end wall by means of shock absorbers.
German Patent Publication (DE-OS) 2,913,050 discloses a device constructed to be arranged between the cockpit of an aircraft and a freight space or cargo hold in such aircraft for intercepting pieces of cargo. The known device comprises a net which is arranged in a vertical position when it is in its operational condition. Thus, when the aircraft is in horizontal flight, the net takes up a vertical plane in the aircraft body. Elastically expandable belts secure the net to the aircraft structure, whereby releaseable hardware is used for removing the net if desired. Such a structure requires a relatively large free space behind the net in order to intercept loads. The free space must correspond substantially to the flexible yielding of the net and the flexible yielding or stretching of the mounting belts. As a result, the cabin space remaining for passengers is substantially reduced.